


Notes

by redtaxi



Series: Mind the Gaps [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtaxi/pseuds/redtaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette of love notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fridge Notes

**Author's Note:**

> A repeat of a prompt I responded with on tumblr. It has started a flame for something else. 
> 
> As always, set in a comfortable, Post R-F, sherlollian universe.

 

* * *

The fridge's covered in them.

Paper blue, pink and white, little notes scribbled in haste and love, have taken over Sherlock's fridge.

_Gone for milk. Liver's in the fridge. Stay safe._

John doesn't recognise the cursive M, initalled at the bottom but it adorns every single one.

He begins to clean them off when suddenly he's called out.

"What are you doing?"

"They're cluttering it---don't they bother you?"

He's given a firm gesture in the negative.

When John excuses himself to the bathroom, he finds the mirror much the same but the little notes, well--

_You're so very sexy. I'll be thinking about you. I'm in love with you._

* * *


	2. Anger, Annoyance and Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vignette of moments: Anger, Annoyance and Anguish.

_**Annoyance** _

 

"Then what exactly is the point of you?"

The repetition is crass.

His outburst has no excuse of internal bleeding or withdrawal symptoms, but her eyes roll just as Mrs. Hudson's did, his cruelty playing out before him.

"Eggs in the fridge. Fry pan's in the sink." She snarks into her book.

"Am I expected to cook ---"

" _The game is on!_ " She mocks him as he grumbles towards the kitchen.

 

 

 

_**Anger** _

 

It's obvious when he's mad. He shudders in whichever chair he takes; hands, fingers shiver with rage. 

He can't contain it, anger seeps out like water droplets from a boiling pot.

He seethes while she hisses.

And she waits for the whistle to cry out.

 

_**Anguish** _

 

Letters should never come without envelopes.  
  
The sealed casings protected more than privacy; they halt his fear, evoke a sense of hope he already knew lingered too strongly within him.  
  
For who can truly guess the reality, when his fate is hidden, tucked away inside a slip of paper.  
  
She denied him the uncertainty, this time.  
  
The rushed, blue ink spelt out the worst, bearing all on the first lines.  _Goodbye Sherlock._

 


	3. Apprehension, Affection and Approval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vignette of moments: Apprehension, Affection and Approval

**_Apprehension_ **

 

It would be the humming that would out them. She only hums, Sherlock finds, when she's in a stressful situation.

When a deadline approaches and her assistant has failed to produce his side of their work.

When her mother calls.

And when they've been caught in his bed, frozen in fear, as their unexpected 'visitor' haunts the sitting room outside.

"It's Sunday. What's he doing here on a Sunday! Oh of all the days--

"Sherlock--"

An audible crack of the floorboard shuts them both up. 

Molly releases a breathy hum of relief just as the footsteps steer away from the bedroom door.

 

 

_**Affection** _

 

For many months, Molly was confused as to what constituted Sherlock's idea of affection. And she was certain that this baffled him too.

She stiffed under the hand over her head before turning rather dramatically to face the culprit.

"Did you---Did you just pat me?"

All good humour in Sherlock's expression evaporated immediately. 

 "Yes I---I thought it would be affectionate."

"If I were a cat, yes!"

Sherlock grumbled into his scarf, eye contact purposely avoided, "Well if I had known that it would be interpreted thus, I wouldn't have bothered."

Molly watched him retreated from the lab in a huff, a silent laugh already taking over her. 

 

_**Approval** _

 

When asked, Molly will happily reply that Sherlock received her mother's approval rather late but the text of acceptance did arrive some two years after the outing of their relationship.

_as long as u love him, then well love him 2_

_Mum_

_MON 20:05  2015_

 

When asked, Sherlock will proudly gloat that his own family's approval of their relationship came much, much earlier.

 

To: securityhandling@sis.gov.uk, anthea.power@sis.gov.uk

Subject:  **Security** **Amendments** **  
**

Upgrade Margaret Louise Hooper's surveillance status to Grade Three Active.

 

M Holmes

_Sent: WED 14 APR 2010_

 

 


	4. Besotted, Brazen and Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a little sexy, this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vignette of moments: Besotted, Brazen and Blessed.

_**Besotted** _

 

It's that odd feeling that reaches the toes. It spreads a flush over the cheeks and sends the heart into a worrying flutter.

It's the one that turns an evening of 'working overtime' into a serendipitous treat

and makes inappropriately-timed texts seem like joyful surprises.

Happy sighs, wistful looks, mushy glances,

It appears Molly Hooper has become a _little...._

 

 

**_Brazen_**

****

One rum and coke, four glasses of red wine _[_ _hers]_  and three pints  _[his]_ later.

He's got a sliver of drool over his lips as his words run into each other.

She's nodding mindlessly. He's spitting his argument. But the drunken rambles come to a halt as soon as he feels his lapels pulled viciously forward.

Glazed eyes meet brazen ones.

And somehow his theory on cellular respiration becomes lost behind muffled tongues and loud smacking.

Much to the disgust of their friends across the bar.

 

_**Blessed** _

"How would you describe it then?"

John's attempt at worming some form of declaration out of him is feeble at best.

"Come on--think about it. About her."

His silence kicks up a sigh of frustration from his friend.

"Look, Sherlock. I'm not writing your vows for you. Just-- _for god sake_ \--just write how she makes you feel--"

"Blessed." He speaks quick and soft, with unexpected sincerity, "I feel blessed."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias mis amores and leave a little note of love if you enjoyed it. If not--many vast apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias.


End file.
